


Sparrington manip

by lyryk (s_k)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-06
Updated: 2009-06-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_k/pseuds/lyryk
Summary: Just a very simple manip made as a birthday present for the lovely Siriuss.





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly different version.


End file.
